Forever Waiting
by HannApple3
Summary: Tris woke up in a black room, confused and with a pounding head. Panicked, she raced off to Dauntless, looking for Tobias. As you can imagine, it caused a commotion, especially she had been dead for one year. This is my second fanfiction. Tris' death just doesn't sit right with me. Please read and review. Characters belong to Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly, I was in a black room, confused and with a pounding head. My skin felt too tight for my body, and my ribs felt like they're being squeezed together. I sat up and looked around. I was sitting on a plain mattress, in a small room with no door, strapped to a machine, feeding me IV. I started panting, gasping, and shaking, and the machine started beeping like crazy. Before I knew it, I was on the stone floor, my vision dimming, and then I blacked out.

The next time I woke up, an Erudite stood over my, syringe in his gloved hands, and glasses on his pale, skinny face. I shrieked and punched him. On my life, I swore that I wouldn't allow anyone to inject me with a serum. No one. I was done with those. The man shouted in pain, and ran out of the door… _the door, that I could have sworn wasn't there before…_ I could hear the man yelling for reinforcements. I wasn't going to allow it. I stood up, and dashed out. My muscles were stiff, as if I haven't used them in a long time. My brain felt slow, and tired. I started to ramble in my head. _My name is Beatrice Prior. I'm 16 years old. My parents…_ for a scary thought, I couldn't remember. _My parents are Natalie and Andrew Prior, both killed during the attack in Abnegation. Four… FOUR! TOBIAS!_ I sprinted through the building, a group of men on my tail.

I recognised this place as soon as I took a look around at the light blue walls. Erudite labs. The same place I was almost delivered to my death. So why was my room black? I didn't care why. I needed to find Tobias. I opened another door, and ran smack into someone another scientist. He looked up.

 _Caleb…_

I stared at him.

He looked behind me, where the guards started cuffing my arms together. He waved them off.

"Tris… You're awake…"

"Oh my God! Caleb… What… What are you doing here?" I gasped, forgetting how to exhale. My voice was raspy, like it hasn't been used in a long time. I must have looked panicked. Last time I was here with him, he was a traitor, bringing me to my execution.

"Tris, I'll explain later. Can we go somewhere private first?"

I nodded. Caleb seemed to know his way around the place. He turned a corner, into a corridor, and opened the door on the right. He looked at Tris, beckoning her. She walked inside and sat on the mattress in the middle of the room.

"Ok, explain Caleb. Explain to me why we're inside the city again, in Erudite, no less, where I wake up in a black room to a guy about to stick me with a needle, and have a bunch of guards chase me around when I walk out, as if I'm a prisoner."

"Listen Tris, how much do you remember?"

"About the war outside the gate?"

"Yes."

"We… They were going to use memory system to wipe out everyone's memory inside the gate to start another experiment, right?"

"Go on," Caleb urged her. "What else?"

"We had to stop it, put in a code. I think it was 080721,"

"080712," Caleb corrected, a slight smile on his face. "Go on."

"You were supposed to survive the death serum long enough to put in the numbers and stop the serum. I didn't let you. I couldn't have another family member die for me. I couldn't live with myself."

I looked at Caleb.

"Is there a point to all this?"

He signalled for me to keep going.

"I survived the death serum. I don't know how, but I did. I made it to the room. David was there. He shot me after the numbers were put in. I must have been in a coma or something. And now I'm here. Now enlighten me Caleb. What's going on?"

Caleb looked sad.

"Tris, you weren't in a coma. You were dead."

I froze. How could I have been dead? More importantly, if I was, how was I alive? I looked at him, opening my mouth to speak, but he held up his hand, stopping me.

"Tris, I can't have a family member die for me, just like you couldn't, but you gave me no choice. I've lived with the guilt, and I couldn't stand it. I brought you back."

I stared at him.

"Back… from the dead… But how?"

"We hooked you up to a machine that shocked your heart into pumping. Once we managed that, we were able to send faint magnetic waves into your brain, enough to keep you from being brain dead. You were in a coma, in that condition for a year. I didn't even know if it would work or not. Oh god Tris, I was so scared it wouldn't, but you're here."

I was speechless. My brother, whom I spent my last moments with, pondering his loyalty towards me, had just brought me back from the dead.

"Tobias… Is he ok?"

"He's grieving. Still. He's been terrible. Cold, Cruel, he's changed."

"Where is he?"

"Dauntless, but Tris, listen…"

"I have to go to Dauntless then," I shouted. I started to get up, but Caleb grabbed my arm. I yanked it back, and he stumbled.

"Wait Tris please…"

"Caleb, you don't understand. I have to get to him."

Caleb, still on the ground, thought for a moment.

"Once a week," he said. "once a week, you come back to Erudite, for half an hour, just so we can monitor you. Please."

There were tears brimming the bottom of his eyes.

"Promise me Tris," he begged. "I'm so sorry for everything. Don't run away from me again. Promise. You're the only family I have left."

I looked at him. After all he'd done for me, I could tell he loved me. And I loved him. I ran into Caleb's arms and held on tight, sobbing.

"Never. I will never leave you. But I have to go. I'll come back." I sniffed, gripped him once more, got to my feet and sprinted out the door. I looked back. Caleb stared at me from the floor. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop another sob from escaping me. I ran out of Erudite headquarters and I didn't stop until I leapt onto the train.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped off the train and sprinted off towards Dauntless. My heart was pounding. Just the thought of seeing Tobias after a year of him thinking I was dead. Of course, I was dead. It was still hard to get my head around. I sprinted through Dauntless.

No one was around. Of course. At this time, everyone would be in the cafeteria, eating lunch. I ran off. I started crying. I don't even know why. I was overwhelmed. I cried even when I ran to the cafeteria. Nobody noticed me around in the Dauntless chaos.

I ran up to Zeke, who was sitting at the table where we all used to sit. I grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him, making him face me. He looked at me fell off his bench. That caused everyone sitting at the table to look at me. Shauna, who was in a wheel chair shrieked when she saw my face. Everyone in the cafeteria went silent, gaping at me. I looked at Zeke, still on the floor and shaking.

"Tobias," I whispered. He shook his head. I don't know if that meant if he didn't know where he was, or he was still shivering. Frustrated, I stomped out of the cafeteria.

I ran without a destination until I came across the bottom of the chasm. I collapsed onto the rock where we shared our first kiss, absently running my hand along its rough surface. I lay there for a long time. Perhaps hours, remembering how we aligned our hands together, mine small pale, his dark and calloused, with long, nimble fingers. Tears were still wet on my face, but I had stopped crying. Angrily, I wiped my face with my sleeve. I was mad about everything.

 _Stupid David_ , I thought, _killing me because I was doing something good. Stupid Caleb, for scaring me when I woke up. Stupid Zeke, couldn't even tell me where his best friend was. Stupid me, sacrificing myself and letting Tobias return to his usual cold self._

"Tobias," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Tris?" someone murmured behind me. I turned.

"Tobias!"

"Oh my God Tris!"

He ran at me, scooping me up off my rock and hugging me so tight, I thought I was going to explode. I didn't care. Oh God I didn't care. _Tobias,_ I thought, giddily. He pulled away from me just enough to capture my lips in his. He was drenched with sweat, probably from working in the training room, but I didn't care. I would have given everything just for him to embrace me the way he was doing. He pulled away and studied my face. His dark blue eyes filled with an intense light.

"Tris," he whispered, before unexpectedly fell to his knees by my feet, kneeling, burying his face in his hands. He was shaking. I knelt in front of him, and gently pried his hands from his face. His cheeks were drenched in his tears. His eyes, trained on the ground, were bloodshot. I stroked his face with the side of my hand, attempting to dry his face, but he grasped it and held it tightly towards his chest. Tears kept streaming down to the point where I had given up drying them, letting them drop off his chin. I had never seen Tobias cry. Tobias, so strong, so emotionless, had finally broken because of me, and I hated myself for it.

"Tobias," I whispered, tilting his chin up, so he would look at me. "I'm so sorry."

Tears brimmed the bottom of my eyes. Tobias circled his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. There, on the stone floor, next to the roaring chasm, we embraced tightly, burying our faces in the other's shoulder, crying our hearts out. After a minute or so, I could hear Tobias attempt to even out his breathing. He started laughing in hysteria, hugging me tighter, drinking in the fact that I was alive. He must have thought he was mad.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked him, my voice muffled by his shoulder.

"I didn't." He stated, once he calmed down.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I come here every day Tris," his face turned dark. He looked at me with steely cold anger. "To mourn for you."

I opened my mouth to say something to defend myself, but decided against it, and closed it. I looked down.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered quietly.

 _Quiet,_ I told myself, _is deadly with Tobias._

I kept silent.

"All this time, where were you Tris?" he asked though clenched teeth.

"I was dead," I told him. "I _was_ dead, Tobias. That's where I was. I was lying lifeless on a mattress. That's where I was. Sorry I let you worry," I snapped, getting angry. "I should have sent you a postcard."

"Why did you do it Tris?"

"Do what?" I asked, my voice rising defensively.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Why I gave up my life for someone I love?"

"You gave up your life?" he retorted bitterly. "Tris, you didn't give up your life. You threw it away with both hands. Why?"

"I told you!" I yelled at him. "My brother was going to die, Tobias. My mother and father died for me Tobias, and Caleb was next. He's family. Just like you. Tell me you wouldn't do the same for me!"

"Don't compare me with Caleb," he muttered, pointing his finger at Tris. "He betrayed you. He led you to your execution."

"YOU COULD BETRAY ME A THOUSAND TIMES AND I WOULD STILL LOVE YOU!" I screamed, backing away from him.

"HE BROUGHT ME BACK, TOBIAS. HE BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE, AND ALL YOU CAN CALL HIM IS A TRAITOR!"

I was mad beyond thought. I was irrational. An animal. But it brought me satisfaction to let my anger out.

He reached out for me, but I turned and ran. In the distance, against the crashing of water, I could hear him calling my name, but by the time he had the sense to run after me, I was long gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way to the training room, a dozen knives in my sweaty palm. I was so mad, my vision was tinted red. Gripping the handles tightly, I walked over to the line of targets, and started throwing my knives. My first one strayed a few inches from the target. I walked to the second target. The second one hit the red centre.

I growled and threw that third knife at the next.

Then my fourth.

 _Does he even care that I'm alive?_

I threw the fifth.

 _Would it be better if I stayed dead?_

I threw my sixth knife.

I threw the seventh, then the eighth.

Someone opened the door and walked in. I whipped around. I recognised his face. Harrison, one of the Dauntless leaders. He looked at me with a steely coolness.

"Tris Prior?"

I looked over at him.

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to come with me."

I threw the ninth. It buried into centre, so deep, only the hilt stuck out.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

I looked back at him, sceptically.

"What's this about Harrison?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Ms Prior," he said. "You caused quite a scene this afternoon. I would hate to cause another."

His hand wondered towards the gun at his belt in a threatening way. I stared as he unhooked it and held it in his right hand, still limp at his side. I sighed, and kicked out at his hand, and the gun went flying into the air. He reached up to grab it, but I ran at him, gripped both of his shoulders, and kicked my feet up to hook it around his neck. Using my momentum, I swung, causing Harrison to lose his balance and go toppling onto the stone floor. I untangled myself from him and grasped at the gun now lying on the floor. I stood and aimed it at his head. Still lying on the floor, he raised his hands above his head in surrender.

"Alright. You got me. Now what do you want?"

"Explain."

"I need you at Dauntless headquarters, so that…"

"No," I stated firmly.

The door burst open again. My heart leaped. Tobias came marching in. I recovered from my shock, and hardened my face. He took in the scene, emotionless.

"What's going on?" he asked, firm and heartless.

"You're girlfriend wants to kill me," Harrison told him sounding indifferent, and slightly amused. Tobias didn't waver.

"Tris, what are you doing?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. I was so angry. After everything today, all he could do is act as if he couldn't care less.

"Tris," he whispered, barely audible. I could tell he was holding back his anger. "Put the gun down."

I held it firmer

"Why should I listen to you?"

He unclipped his own gun, and aimed at my head.

"Put the damned gun down Tris," he spat through gritted teeth. I was shocked. Since when was Tobias so cold, he would have me at gunpoint. It was confusion, not fear, that caused me to lower my gun. I looked up at Tobias, hoping he could see how hurt and angry I felt. He was looking back at me. His dark blue orbs, which once made me feel safe, now made me feel betrayed. I tossed the gun at Tobias' feet, and raised my hands.

Harrison got up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks Four." He picked up his gun and clipped it back to his belt. Tobias lowered his gun.

"Tris," Harrison attempted once again. "Headquarters now. Before I call back up."

"Fine."

I followed Harrison out of the training room, but not before I walked up to Tobias and swung my foot at his face. He stumbled back, and looked at me, while spitting out blood. I looked back at him, remorseless.

"Stay away from me."

I saw the hurt cloud his eyes. Part of me wanted to rush at him and tell him I was sorry, but I kept walking to where Harrison was holding the door open for me.

 _Does he even love me anymore?_

Harrison led me to what used to be Max's office and took a seat at the desk. He gestured for me to sit in the other seat opposite him. Cautiously, I sat.

"So Tris," he started. "This is how it's going to go down. I'm going to call the other dauntless leaders here, and you're going to have to explain how you got into this situation with all the life and death stuff. Then we'll have to see how we proceed from there. Ok?"

"I don't have to explain anything to anyone." I stated.

"Tris," Harrison said, slightly more sympathetic. "You've been through a lot during the war. More than anyone else. I understand that, and I'm sorry for that. But right now, we're trying to act in the interest of you. Do you understand? I'm trying to help you."

I felt sorry. I regretted making things difficult for Harrison.

"Ok. I'll do it."

He smiled at me, and opened up his computer. He put in a series of key strokes, and looked up.

"Alright Tris, they have been notified. They'll be here any time soon."

I nodded. Soon enough, Zeke came in. As soon as he saw me, he shrieked in a girly way and tackled me in a hug.

"Tris!" he screamed. "Sorry about before…"

I chuckled at his immaturity. Another person came in, who I didn't recognise. He was tall, and pale, with blonde hair and sharp, cruel green eyes. He had tattoos over the right side of his face, and multiple piercings above his right eyebrow. His left side was normal. I knew he was a person I wouldn't want to be around. I saw him look at me with cold calculation.

"Who's the chick?" He asked Harrison.

"Miles," Harrison said, "This is Tris Prior."

"The dead girl huh?"

"Not as dead as you will be if you don't keep your mouth shut." I snapped at him. He looked at me, as if he couldn't believe I had the nerve to speak to him."

"Careful, little girl," he grinned evilly. I stared back at him. This was like the dog from the aptitude test. Looking down was a sign of submission. The door opened again. This time, a woman, about 25 or so came in. She had raven black hair, choppy, with electric blue strands to match her eyes. She was gasping, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late Harrison," she told him. She noticed me, and stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Ember Amethyst," she stated. "And you are…?"

"Tris Prior," I said, taking her hand. I shook it twice, hoping I didn't squeeze too hard, or not hard enough. A problem I have had for a long time.

"You've got quite a story, I believe. Mind sharing?"

"Where's number boy?" Miles interrupted. "Too busy crying over that girlfriend of his?"

Harrison and Zeke flinched. Miles obviously didn't out two and two together.

"Four will have to sit this one out," Harrison said, carefully filtering his words. "Besides, better he's not here for now. I didn't call him."

"What a wimp," Miles blurted out. "He doesn't get it. War is war. People die. You get over it. It's simple.

"You can shut up," Zeke snarled. "You know Four is hurting. The least you can do is leave him alone."

"Anyway," Harrison interrupted. "Tris, do you mind enlightening us on what happened to you over the past year?"

For the next half hour, I told them of everything that happened, from how I died, to when I made my way to the training room. I left out the parts about Tobias. That was too painful to talk about.

"So what are we gonna do with her?" Miles asked. "She can't just join Dauntless."

"Why not?" Ember asked. "If what I've heard is true, she was ranked first last year."

"That was last year," Miles countered.

"So you want me to go through initiation again?" I asked.

"That won't be fair," Miles eyed me evilly. "You've already been trained."

"Then what do you want Miles? Either she goes through with initiation again, or she's Dauntless. Take your pick."

"Or we can dump her with the factionless, or Abnegation. No one wants those creeps."

"Miles freaking Stone," Zeke shouted. "Are you hearing yourself? You want to dump the saviour of Chicago in with the factionless?"

"Fine. Initiation. You watch your back little girl."

"All in favour?" Harrison asked.

Everyone raised their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Until initiation started, which was in two days, I had to either find someone to share an apartment with, or go live with Caleb. I was heading for the train, to go to Erudite, when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned to see Tobias. I turned back around and kept walking, but I knew he was following. There is stood, by the train tracks, with Tobias behind me.

"Tris?" he asked. I kept silent. He didn't bother me for the next five minutes.

"Tris, hear me out," Tobias started. I turned around.

"Shut up!" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for this. He kept silent for a few more minutes. He started to say something, when I strained my ears. I could hear the train in the distance. I started jogging, as it came closer. By the time it reached me, I was sprinting beside it. I grabbed the handle and used my momentum to swing myself forward. Behind me, I heard Tobias doing the same. I sat down onto the floor of the train, hugging my knees. Tobias stopped in front of me. I laughed without humour.

"What part of ' _Stay away from me'_ did you not understand?" I asked dryly.

Tobias sighed.

"You know I can't," he said, his voice breaking. "I love you. I need you to know that. No matter what happens, whatever we go through, I still love you."

"Then why would you hold a gun to my head?"

"Why did you hold a gun to Harrison's head?"

This made me angry.

"I never said I loved Harrison," I told him. "And don't you _dare_ make this about me Tobias."

He looked hysterical. Half mad.

"That's the thing Tris! It _is_ about you! Everything in my _life_ is about you! When you killed yourself, what was my life? I had no life!" He choked back a sob. "I wanted to wipe my memories clean. I wanted to kill myself. Christina stopped me, but I was so close. I would have."

I looked down.

"Doesn't explain why you held a gun to my head, if you wanted me alive so badly." I said, softly.

"I was angry with you."

"Angry enough to put a bullet into my brain?"

"I wouldn't have shot you Tris, and you know it."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't scared Tobias," I said defiantly. "I was betrayed."

"And I'm even sorrier for that Tris. Forgive me."

He looked down. He looked vulnerable and small. I can't imagine I would have ever called Tobias that, but he was. I smiled slightly.

"Consider it done, only if you forgive me for… you know… dying and all."

His expression darkened, but he sighed.

"Never, ever do that to me ever. Do you hear me?"

He sat down next to me, one hand slung carelessly against his right knee, the other cupping my cheek. My heart constricted at my throat.

"You're too important to die."

My heart leapt, as he brought my face closer to his, to the point where his breath tickled my lips. He didn't move. Impatient, I grabbed either side of his face with both of my hands, and captured his lips in mine. He slung his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I pulled apart, breathless.

"I love you Tris," he whispered to me.

"Me too, but we have to get off now."

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"Erudite."

Tobias blinked.

"Erudite? Why?"

"I'm going to live with Caleb for 2 days."

"Why on Earth would you do that?!"

"Stupid Miles won't let me into Dauntless without redoing initiation. So technically I'm not Dauntless, I'm Abnegation, but since my parents are… anyways, I either have to crash with someone until initiation starts, or live with Caleb. So I'm going…"

"You mean the insufferable idiot of a Dauntless Leader? That Miles Stone?"

"Yeah. Anyway, now I have to visit Caleb to see if he will allow me to…"

"Woah Tris!" Tobias exclaimed, grabbing my arm to stop me from jumping.

"Tobias?" I squeaked. "Let go! We're going to miss our stop!"

"I've offered," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, exasperatedly.

"You said that the other option is to crash with someone, and I'm tell you I've offered."

I felt my face heating up.

"You don't have to do that for me Tobias."

Tobias chuckled.

"I'm not, Tris," he said. "I am a selfish man who is doing it for the interest of myself."

I smiled to myself.

"Seriously Tobias," I chided. "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Tobias scowled.

"Since when were we so formal with each other?"

"I don't know," I replied.

"I don't like it."

"Me neither."

"Why can't things be like they were before?"

"I'm sure it will, if you give us time. Now don't change the subject. You know I'm perfectly happy staying with Caleb, so if you change…"

"Stop it Tris," Tobias told her. "The answer is yes. Now can we go home?"

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed. "We're in Amity. AMITY! And it's all your fault.

Tobias looked at Tris in mock horror.

"My fault?"

"Yes. Now come on. We have to catch the train back, and I still want to visit Caleb before it gets dark."

Tobias pouted.

"That pinprick?" he whined. "But Tris…"

"No, Tobias. I already promised him. He said he needed me to visit often, so he could do check-ups. See how I'm doing."

"Fine," he huffed. "But I'm coming with you."

Together they leapt off the train, to catch the next one back.

"I'm looking for Caleb Prior?" I told the lady at the general office. "Do you know what room?"

The lady looked up from her computer. She was old, with spectacles that made me dizzy. The lenses were as thick as my finger! Ok maybe not that thick, but I wouldn't have been surprised if Erudite started going blind. God help them when they do.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked. Her voice was smooth and cold.

"I'd like to know what room Caleb Prior is in."

"Newton Almighty," she muttered to herself. "A Dauntless with manners."

"Well… is he here?"

She looked back at me.

"Depends whose asking."

"Beatrice?" a familiar voice called.

"Caleb!" I ran to my brother and embraced him, leaving Tobias to stand awkwardly behind. I let go, and Tobias shook Caleb's hand.

"Prior," he nodded.

"Eaton. Well then, I have hours to spare. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Definitely thirsty," I sighed.

"Good. Have you tried a soft drink?" Caleb asked us. "It's to die for."

"Woah woah woah," Tobias interrupted. "Let's watch the words. You mean it's to live for?"

Caleb cleared his throat.

"That's what I meant."

"In that case, lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

"That," I spat, "Is totally disgusting."

I looked over at Tobias. He was making a face that would have been hilarious if my throat wasn't burning. I looked over at Caleb. He was frowning.

"I think it's quite nice. We call it Coke."

"Well I don't."

I could feel the bubbles burning my tongue, and eating up my throat. I thrust the cup back to Caleb.

"You can finish mine."

He shrugged and gulped at it. I wrinkled my face in disgust. He looked at me and sighed.

"I have a juice mixer upstairs in my apartment. We'll go later. But now, I need to check your vitals and all."

"Lead the way, doctor."

"I don't think anything is wrong," Caleb stated. "Everything looks fine."

"What were you looking for exactly?" Tobias asked.

"Anything that could have been a danger," Caleb replied. "Ruptured lungs, weak bones, damaged organs…"

"Ok," I said, trying to keep Caleb from ranting. "So am I good?"

"Yeah. You're fine Tris. One thing I would look out for though, is PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's quite likely you will suffer from this, considering everything you've been through. Working with weapons and violence in Dauntless won't help. One nightmare, Tris, or a flashback or anything, even if it is about the tiniest thing. I don't care if it is in the middle of the night. You get Four to bring you back here. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Thanks Caleb. I'll see you… when? Next week?"

"That's fine. It's nice seeing you again. You too Four. Remember what I said."

Tobias nodded his head towards him.

"Come on Tris."

I took his outstretched hand and hopped off of the counter. Together, we walked out of Erudite, and waited at the tracks. Tobias turned to me.

"How does dinner sound to you? At my place? We can bring food back from the cafeteria."

I laughed as I started jogging, Tobias close behind me. I leapt onto the passing train with ease.

"Of course," I said. "I have nowhere else to go."

He grinned.

"Tobias?" I asked, just thinking of something.

"Yeah Tris?"

"Are you still an initiate trainer? Because you're a Dauntless leader, aren't you? Harrison mentioned you not being at a meeting."

Tobias smiled and kissed my forehead. I sighed.

"Yes Tris, don't worry. I'll be there to see you rank first again.

"I might not be ranked first Tobias. That was a year or so ago. I'm definitely out of practice."

"Well you can improve before initiation. You've got the training room, and you've got me. What can go wrong?"

I chuckled. I had a feeling that if Tobias was there, there wouldn't be much practicing.

"Ok. But maybe after dinner. I'm starving."

"Alright Tris."

I was walking with Tobias to the cafeteria when everyone stared silently at me. I gripped Tobias' hand so tightly his knuckles were white, and I caught him wincing slightly. I loosened my hold a little. Someone shoved their way to me from the back of the crowd. Her eyes were puffy with mascara tinted tears.

 _Christina_

She ran towards me and tackled me into a hug. I let out a sob and wrapped my arms around her. We stood there, with everyone still staring at me. I didn't care anymore. My tears fell silently, while Christina's wracked her body with jerking spasms. She pulled away from me and threw a punch at me. Or tried to. Out of pure instinct, I caught her hand and twisted it behind her body. She froze. She got the message. One small movement in the wrong direction, and her arm would snap. I let go, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly while Christina massaged her arm.

"What the heck Tris?"

"Sorry," I muttered. "I… I've just been really jumpy lately. I didn't mean to… I did the same thing with Harrison."

Christina looked furious.

"Ok, I have to admit, those are some killer instincts. BUT TRIS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR ONE YEAR? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she screamed. I glanced over to Tobias warily, but he held his hands up. _You're on your own…_ I growled inwardly and turned back to Christina.

"I'll tell you later. Food first, ok? Then we'll talk in our… in Four's apartment."

"My apartment," Christina put in. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Ok," I replied. "Your apartment. But please. How would you feel if you haven't eaten Dauntless cake in more than a year?"

"Oh I hadn't thought about that!" Tobias, who was behind me exclaimed, and pulled my hand towards the line. Laughing, I followed. Now it was Tobias' turn to be stared at. Everyone was probably thinking where the good mood had come from. No one would have seen it in a year. He didn't notice though. Christina followed closely behind us.

I turned to Tobias.

"Sorry I ruined our plans for dinner," I told him. "I just really have to talk to Christina before she kills me."

"Don't worry," he said. "You are still going to stay with me right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Then we'll have all the time in the world. Have fun Tris," he grinned cheekily and added, "And make sure you come back in one piece. I'll be in my apartment if you need me."

I nodded and grabbed a tray from the counter, before heading off to where Christina was waiting.

"Come on," she said. "Let's get this interrogation underway."

I glared at her.

"You owe me a date night," I grumbled. She looked shocked.

"YOU WERE GOING ON A DATE!? WITH FOUR?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" she screamed. Tobias looked back at us and reddened slightly, just enough for me to notice. I winked at him and turned back to Christina.

"We _were,_ " I told her. "Too late for that now. Doesn't matter. I'm going to be staying with him for a couple of days anyways. It's fine."

Her expression changed into an evil smile.

"A couple of days huh?" she suggested, nudging my shoulder. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Christina!" I squeaked. She held up her hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok. No details. At least until we reach my apartment. Deal?"

"Deal."

We shook on it.


	6. Chapter 6

"So let me get this straight," Christina started, holding up her hands. "Everyone was right when they said you died. During the war outside the city, David shot you when you deactivated the memory serum."

"Right," I told her.

"Your brother, the bloody Erudite, felt guilty about all this sacrifice thing, and used jumper cables to start up your life again?"

"More or less."

"And now that dirt wipe Miles Stone is making you do initiation all over again because after winning the war and all that, he doesn't think you're Dauntless enough."

"That's about it."

"So technically you are a dependent again."

"I guess," I replied. I hadn't really thought about that.

"Dependent on Abnegation?" Christina asked.

"Well, Abnegation was where I was born, and where I grew up, so I guess right now, I'm an Abnegation."

An evil smile creeped up onto Christina's lips.

"So can I call you the Stiff?"

"Christina!" I shouted. She laughed and held up her hands in surrender.

"Fine. No Stiff. But that doesn't make sense. You'll have to dress up in Abnegation clothes for the ceremony, and whatever. And you're seventeen. This just complicates things. Why do you need to do initiation anyways? Does Miles know that you ranked first?"

"Of course he does. He was just trying to make things hard. Besides, I think it would be better if I did initiation again. I'll need another ranking to get a job. I assume everyone from our class chose their jobs?"

"Yeah. I work at the infirmary. I think Peter works with the Dauntless Borns during initiation. We're… but… there weren't many people. Peter ended up ranking first. I was second. We're…"

Christina burst into tears. Shocked, I came up and hugged her. She was crying for the second time today.

"I… She gulped loudly. "I went from seventh to second Tris, because everyone else is dead. They're all dead. Except for me, Peter and another Dauntless born ranked eight. And Peter isn't even Peter anymore. He wiped his memory. Even the Peter we knew is dead. All our friends. There was you, and Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Will…"

At the mention of Will's name, she let out a sob. All of our other friends died, including me. But I wasn't dead. I was alive. That was hardly fair. But what was stopping Erudite from reviving them as well? Of course, they might not have their bodies, especially not Will, who died with hundreds of others, but what about the rest? I made a mental note to ask Caleb about this. Christina's arms loosened their grip around me.

"I'm sorry I… Sorry. I know it would be hard on you too. You were a lot closer to them than I was. Lynn, Marlene… I'm sorry for breaking down."

I started laughing. This was ridiculous. What sort of person apologises for crying over her dead friends? Then again, what sort of person doesn't cry over their dead friends? Here I was, hugging Christina, who was bawling her eyes out, crying for the same friends as mine, and my cheeks were completely dry. What was I? Emotionless, Unfeeling? Cruel?

But I knew what I was.

I was a person who didn't cry over my dead friends, because I had hope. Hope that we could still bring them back.

I came back late that night, and knocked on the door to Tobias' apartment. I decided not to tell him about my idea yet. At least not until I have thought it through. The door opened. Tobias was standing there with a sweater, track pants, and wet hair. When he saw me he smiled, hooked his arm around my neck and pulled me close to him, wrapping his other arm around my waist and kissing my cheek. I closed my eyes and smiled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled of shampoo and salve, like always did when he came out from a shower. He pulled me away and dragged me inside, holding my hand. I followed him inside and sat on the couch.

"I missed you," Tobias told me, sitting down next to me. I leaned into him. "So how did it go?"

"She was pretty mad at the start," I said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? How could you die just to save that Erudite scum? The usual. She's fine now. At least I hope so."

"Well," Tobias started, but I shushed him.

"Shh. Don't interrupt my moment of peace," I said, lying down onto his lap. Tobias chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Tris, you know…"

"Shut up Tobias," I whispered. He grinned and continued to stroke my hair. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

I woke up to a strange swaying feeling. Half asleep, I looked up at Tobias. He looked down at me. I realised he was carrying me bridal style, probably to his bedroom.

"Go to sleep Tris," he whispered to me. I curled into his chest and fell asleep again.

I woke up again maybe an hour later. I looked at my watch. 3:00 am. Strangely though, I wasn't tired. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was on Tobias' bed. Tobias wasn't next to me though. Sighing, I looked over the edge. There he was, curled up with a pillow and a spare blanket, sleeping on the floor. I knew it. Too selfless for his own good. Groaning, I got out of bed, and dropped down beside him. I started shaking his shoulder in attempt to wake him. He stirred, muttered something unintelligible and turned. I stood up, grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him up with me. I wasn't able to move him very far, but it woke Tobias up, noticed my useless efforts and stumbled to his feet.

"What is it Tris?" he asked, his speech slurred with fatigue. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"If I ever catch you sleeping on the floor ever again, I swear on my life I will murder you in your sleep. From now on, you sleep on the bed."

He smiled groggily.

"Yes ma'am."

He climbed onto the bed, crawled under the blankets, and promptly fell asleep again. Shaking my head, I walked to the kitchen to get myself a drink of water, before returning, and snuggling up with Tobias for a few more hours.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up at the crimson sky. The air was unbearably humid, yet the landscape was dry. Trees bore no leaves and the dry ground was cracked and dusty. A piercing cry cut through the air. I took a sharp breath and looked up. Crows. Just as I had remembered. This one hadn't gone away. They were swarming the sky. They beady eyes were trained on me and they flew directly at me. I crouched down and searched the overgrown yellow grass. My fingers brushed across familiar metal. A gun. I picked it up and held it by the grip, resting my finger on the trigger. I squinted and took aim, picking off the birds one by one before they had a chance to come close to me. As I shot the seventh bird, the scene shifted around me.

 _One_ … I counted in my head.

I was standing in the pit. It was surprisingly empty. Confused, I walked forward, smacking into a cool hard surface. I recoiled, taking a step backwards, but was stopped by another invisible force. _Not this again_ , I thought. I reached my hands out to the side. I knew it. They were closed off by a wall of glass. I looked down expectantly. As I had guessed, water came trickling in from an unknown source. Before long, the water level had reached my ankles. I slammed the palm of my hand onto the glass. It left a lingering sting, but the glass was unharmed. I started panting. _It has to work_ , I told myself. _Try again. Make it work._ By the time I had slowed my breathing, the water was at my waist. I formed a fist and hit it hard against the wall. A tiny crack had webbed across, slowly creeping further. The water had reached my neck, and I tilted my head up to keep my head above the water. I rested each hand on either side of the glass wall and kicked at the cracked glass. After several attempts, I had made a hole, and the water level receded. I kicked at it again. There was a huge gash in the wall, and the force pulled me forward. I held my hands in front of me so I didn't slam into the glass in front of me, but as I braced myself for impact, it never came. I was thrown forward with the water. Desperately, I grabbed a rock nearby and whipped my head around. I was surrounded by an ocean.

 _Two…_

I gripped the rock with white knuckles and groaned. I shut my eyes tight to keep the roaring water out. _Breathe… breathe…_ _How did I get out of this one last time?_ I focused my panicked mind and thought. Last time, I had fought my way out of this, but I didn't see how that was possible this time. I struggled, holding onto my lifeline. _There are two ways to conquer your fear…_ Tobias' voice rang though my head like an echo in a hall. _You can face it, or you can succumb to it._ I was going to have to succumb to it. I exhaled, letting all the air escape from my lungs, and let go. My body twisted and turned with the current. I breathed in and choked. Water filled my lungs and my body jerked violently. I coughed and snorted uselessly, and my vision went dark.

 _Three…_

I opened my eyes as if I had just blinked. I was at my parent's house. The familiar scent of laundry soap was there, as it always was, but something wasn't right. It was silent. Eerily silent, even for a quiet faction like Abnegation. _I remember this one._ I walked up to the cupboard where the mirror was hidden from us for all but one day in three months. I slid it open and slipped in my hand, feeling around the shelves. With a sigh of relief, I whipped out a knife just before the first crash came from downstairs. I inhaled sharply and turned. There he was, standing in front of me, basking in all his dreadful glory. Without thinking, I lifted a leg, retracted my arm and spun, letting the knife slip from my grasp, and finding its place buried within the man's chest. Two more emerged from behind and grabbed my arm. Screaming in rage, I brought my elbow back into the face of the one on my left. He crumpled onto the floor, unconscious. The second lunged out at me, but I caught is neck, pulled back, unbalancing him, and flung him across the room, where he slammed into the wall. He didn't attempt to get up. Smirking, I shook out my arms and walked out the door.

 _Four…_

The scene changed around me as I reached the garden. It was as if I was caught in a time lapse. One minute, everything was normal on the streets of Abnegation. Then I lurched forward unconsciously and stumbled onto my knees, as if a force had struck me from behind. I looked up and gasped. The sky was blood red, and the sound of terrified shrieks and deafening gunshots filled the air. _Just like that day,_ I thought. _The day when Dauntless attacked Abnegation._ A Dauntless soldier marched out of the house next to mine, holding an old woman by the hair. He dropped her onto the pavement, aimed his gun at her forehead, and fired. I screamed. _War. I'm afraid of war._ The soldier looked up, his face muscles slack and emotionless, courtesy of Erudite. He jogged off, undoubtedly to kill another victim. Without thinking, I hurled myself onto his shoulders and threw my weight back. He fell with me without making a sound of protest. _Why would he? He's practically a robot._ He trained his eyes on me and shrugged me off like it was nothing. He got up and walked off in the direction he was before. I followed him, not making any sense in this. What I saw made me shake with fear. Hundreds of Dauntless were lined up neatly in rows, marching in perfect sync. The man from earlier took his spot at the end of a line and marched with the rest. I clasped my hand to my mouth. I didn't know how to escape from this fear. I didn't know what to do. So many people were going to die. I fell to my knees and buried my face into my chest, hands tightly pressed against my ears. _Breathe Tris, breathe._ I forced my panicked gasping into a slow rhythm. I opened my eyes. I wasn't there anymore.

 _Five…_ I counted. _A horrible, unfamiliar five…_

"Tobias?" I gasped. "What's happening? Why…?" I started, before shrieking. There he stood, right in front of me, in the simulation room, staring blankly at me, his head cocked to the side, like he was deep in thought, when he tumbled backwards, clutching desperately at a wound in his stomach. He fell to his feet, panting small breathless pants. He looked at me, smiling a sweet, gruesome, bloodied smile, before the life left his eyes. I stared wide eyed, at the scene in front of me. My feet were planted to the ground, as if held my cement. My face crumpled and I screamed. I screamed. My voice broke, and my burning throat was raw. I screamed. And suddenly, I was pulled back into reality. I sat in the simulation chair, gripping at the sides and buried within Tobias' arms. I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed

"Six." I whispered. "Thank God that was six, and not something else…"

"Shh. It's not something else. That will never be a something else. You know I'd never leave you like that."

"You mean like how I left you?" I asked though sobs. Tobias paused, thinking of an answer, before hugging me again.

"Let's go back Tris."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know that I won't be able to show any favouritism during initiation, right? Miles is going to know something is up, and he'll try to find a way to expel you out of Dauntless. I'm going to have to act as if I don't know you. But you know that doesn't mean I don't love you," Tobias told me. We were lying on his couch. We decided to skip lunch. There was no way I could have shown up to the cafeteria after my episode with the fear landscape.

"I know. And I love you too. I'll miss you during initiation though." I told him. Tobias chuckled and buried his face into my blonde hair. I wrapped an arm around his neck. I loved how strong he was, mentally and emotionally, and yet he was willing to lie in front of me, walls completely broken down, vulnerable. I loved him for it.

"There is never a time in my entire _life_ when I don't miss you Tris. Even when you're right in front of me. Even now," he muttered.

I frowned slightly.

"I don't get it. How can you miss me if I'm right here?"

Tobias gave me a small smile. "Just do."

"Well then, I miss you too."

I closed my eyes, but I could still feel his laughter rumbling in his chest beneath me. I sighed. These few weeks were going to be hard on us. Especially since I had only come back from the dead, and that subject was still a rocky one between us, not fully mended yet. Wounds like that took time and dedication, things that we were both going to be deprived of for a while. I thought about mentioning this to Tobias, but I didn't want to reopen the gash yet. I looked at him. His dark blue eyes were unfocused and relaxed.

"Is it a bad time to say that I'm really hungry?" I said, breaking the comfortable silence. Tobias got up, pulling me up with him. He walked over to his fridge and rummaged through, pulling out a muffin and tossing it my way. I caught it and began nibbling it. He grabbed one for himself and came back over.

"So Tris, we have all the time in the world today. What do you want to do?"

I thought for a moment.

"I want to practice fighting," I said. "With you."

"Woah hold up. Tris, I can't fight you. You know I can't. I don't want to hurt –"

"Tobias. You're going to need to hurt me for the next few weeks anyways."

"No I won't. Not if you keep a low profile," he said, starting to frown.

"Do you really think I'm going to keep a low profile?" I challenged. He looked down.

"Tris, I don't want to."

I sighed.

"I love you Tobias. But right now, I need Four. Just be Four. Only for practice. Please."

"Four loves you just as much as Tobias does. You know that Tris. He just doesn't know how to show you as well. No Tris, I will never hurt you."

"Ok then. The other option is Miles. I'll go find him now." I started to get up, but Four grabbed my wrist.

"Tris, stop. You don't know what you're doing. You're going to get yourself hurt."

I looked at the carpeted floor, and dug my toes into it.

"Yesterday, I remember you telling me something on the train. Do you remember what it was?"

Tobias didn't respond. I continued.

"You told me I could improve before initiation. I had the training room, and I have you. Nothing could go wrong. Do I just have the training room now?"

He stayed silent for a moment, before responding.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it. I'll get Zeke to help you. If you need me, I'll be in the fear landscape room."

He left, closing the door silently behind him. I sighed, and buried my face in my hands. Not a moment later, there was a light knocking at the door. I opened it slightly.

Zeke.

"Hi Tris, Four said you needed me?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No thanks Zeke. I'm fine now. Thanks for dropping by," I told him. He chuckled.

"Okay Tris. You're coming the cafeteria for dinner right?"

I pondered this.

"I suppose. I have nothing better to do," I said. He grinned and walked away. I closed the door, and paused. _What sort of girlfriend was I? Nothing better to do…_ I grabbed my sneakers and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I overtook Zeke, nearly knocking him over.

"Woah!" I called out. I muttered an apology and kept running. I didn't slow down until I reached the fear landscape room. I threw open the lock and opened the door. There he lay, jerking and moving his mouth, as if he was crying out silently. He looked so vulnerable. I closed the door behind me and sat by him as he went through his fear landscape. I grabbed the electrocutes off the monitor and hastily stuck them onto several parts of my head, the way I had seen Tobias do many times before.

I closed my eyes like I did the first time I was in a simulation with Tobias. Only this time, it was different. Instead of being _in_ the simulation, it was more like I was observing it, like I was looking at it through a screen. Terrifying in the same way that watching a horror movie was. Scary, but nothing compared to being _there_ in person.

The scene had just changed from his second to his third fear. Everything looked the same as it was a year ago. He had just emerged from a shrinking box, only to pick up a gun and aim it at a woman, standing, emotionless. Her face was blank, relaxed, and it was a painful reminder to how everyone looked during the Erudite simulation.

Tobias started breathing hard. He lowered the gun. He shut his eyes tight and opened them again. Clenching and unclenching his sweaty hands, and keeping his arms locked besides his thighs. He took another sharp breath, closed his eyes and aimed again.

 _BANG!_

He kept his eyes closed as the woman fell limp at his feet. He didn't open them until the scene had changed.

We were back in Abnegation. Looking at the surroundings, Tobias groaned. He probably anticipated this fear. He looked around, probably for Marcus. But it wasn't Marcus who emerged from the hallway.

 _It was me…_

I stared at the replica of myself. Tobias was too. I heard him whisper my name under his breath. The fake me saw Tobias, and immediately put her hands up to protect her face, as Tobias, not seeming to be able to control himself, struck her. She cried out in pain, holding a bloody nose and a bruised cheek. She glared up at Tobias.

 _I hate you_ , she muttered, only to be kicked in the ribs… again… again… again… until she lay there, unmoving.

Tobias looked at 'Tris' in horror, as his hand, uncontrollably moved towards the table to grab the knife. He gasped. Beads of sweat collected at his forehead as he tried to hold himself back.

I saw it before he did.

His reflection in the blade of the knife. It wasn't him. It was Marcus.

He noticed, and his eyes widened. He touched a hand to his face. The reflection copied his movement. His face crumpled, and he let out a blood curdling scream. Raw, powerful, and full of fear. A scream of pure torture. He breathed and screamed again, falling to his knees, surrendering to the fear.

I remember during my first simulation, I heard his voice in my head. Was it possible…? I closed my eyes and concentrated, echoing my voice through the hallucination.

 _Be brave, Tobias…_

He looked up and mumbled my name.

"Tris?" He called louder. He hadn't completely submit to the fear. Despite his coiled up, tense muscles, his cheeks remained dry. His face remained cold, lacking expression. He leaned against the doorframe and shut his eyes.

 _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven_

And then I was pulled out of his mind.

We were in the simulation room. I sat up straight in the chair next to Tobias'. He was looking at me groggily, waiting for the affects to wear off.

"Tris," He mumbled. "Tris. I don't want to fight you."

"You won't Tobias. I'm sorry. I was so stupid. You don't need to train me."

He nodded.

"Thankyou."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe it! Miles was from Erudite! Erudite can't be _that_ stupid can they? I mean, you was ranked _first. First!_ And you have to do it again? What the heck?!" Christina was screaming her head off in the middle of the cafeteria. That was the second time Christina was making a fuss about me in public, and I ducked my head down and scrunched back in my seat.

"Shut up Chris!" I hissed. "Everyone is staring!"

"Everyone is staring! Is that the best thing you can say right now Tris! You have to go through initiation all over again, and you only care about people staring?!" She yelled, incredulously. More people looked over, straining their necks, trying to see what was going on. I sighed.

"I think it's for the best anyway, Chris. I'm out of practice. I have to prove I'm still cut out for Dauntless," I told her, trying to calm her down, and get her to sit back in her seat. She relented, and plopped back onto the bench.

"You shouldn't have to prove yourself again Tris. Bravery and courage isn't something you'd lack just 'coz you're out of practice. It's who you are, and there isn't much you can do to change it. Besides, I think you've done enough to prove yourself worthy of Dauntless," she stated, before, frowning. "Damn, that was deep."

I raised my eyebrows.

"If that's true, then I won't have an issue proving myself again. Seriously, there's nothing really to fuss about. It's fine by me."

Zeke and Tobias were sitting nearby, and were whispering between themselves, glancing at us, and chuckling occasionally. Shauna was watching me and Christina like a hawk. Christina opened her mouth, about to say something, when Shauna interrupted.

"You guys are so boring. If you're going to fight, at least make it physical. Besides, I think Christina is right. Miles is being a jerk." She looked at me. I shrugged.

"No choice. Anyways, I missed a lot. Zeke, how did you become a Dauntless leader? I mean, I know how Four did. He was bound to become a leader eventually, but how did you?" I asked. Zeke mockingly gasped, his hands splayed over his heart dramatically.

"I refuse to be compared with Four! However good Four is, I'm ten times better!" He exclaimed. Four raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but Zeke held his hand up, trying to look high and mighty. His attempt was hilariously appalling. I struggled to stifle my laughs.

"I will have none from you, Mr Eaton. As I was saying, I am stronger than Four, I am cooler than Four, I am faster than Four, and I am better looking than Four. Does that answer your question Ms Prior?"

At this everyone except Zeke and Four had cracked up. My clutched my aching stomach as I tried to control my laughter. Four, who looked unamused, grabbed his glass of water and threw its contents over Zeke's now dripping head. Zeke spluttered as the water flattened his hair, and dripped into his eyes.

"Four!" He screamed in an unmanly way. Desperate, I tried to control my breathing, trying hard not to burst into another hysteria. Christina had completely given up on her attempts, and had her head resting on the table as she silently shook. Shauna sat in her wheelchair, snorting unattractively and slapping her wheels over and over again. Four still had an expressionless face, which only made the scenario even more amusing to watch. He glanced at be, and stuck out his tongue. I reached over punch him, but he caught my hand, and used it to pull me towards him. _Damn his fast reflexes,_ I thought. When I refused to comply, he smirked slightly, only enough for me to see, and tugged my arm. I jerked forward, losing my balance on the way and landing onto his lap. He looked proud of himself, as if he had planned the whole thing. _Did he?_ I noticed from the corner of my eye, that Christina was making kissing motions mockingly, from behind me. I turned and glared her way, and she immediately stopped and gave me an innocent wave of a hand.

"Hi Tris," she said in an irritatingly cute voice I never imagined Christina would use. I raised my eyebrows, trying to look unimpressed.

"So immature Chris. Grow up," I reprimanded. She thought for a moment.

"I might, if you stop calling me Chris," she said in the same sing-song voice. I sighed.

"Whatever, Chris."

She glared at me. I smiled back at her teasingly before turning back to the others, who were all arguing about something. I listened in.

"Everyone knows I am. I've got a six pack!" Zeke exclaimed. Tobias snorted and waved his hand around dismissively.

"Please. You've barely a six pack. Mine is more defined than yours. Plus, I'm taller," he countered.

"No one cares about how tall you are. You're not that much taller anyway."

"I'll ask Tris." Tobias turned to me. "Oi! Tris, who's hotter? Me or Zeke?"

"Oh no you don't!" Zeke shouted. "You can't ask your girl! That's cheating! She's obviously gonna say that you are!"

"Because I am," Tobias looked smug. "Besides, you asked Shauna." I shook my head at those two.

"Why don't you just ask Chris?" I suggested.

Christina stood up and grinned. She walked over to them, circling them, pretending to study them. Tobias lifted his hand up to rub his neck, but Christina slapped it back down. He frowned, annoyed. Christina looked at me.

"I'd say Four is hotter. He's more ripped. Sorry Zeke."

"HAH!" Four shouted. "Told you!"

"Whatever," Zeke mumbled. "She's just being nice."

"Shut up you two babies," I snickered. Tobias grinned.

"Are you done?" He asked, pointing to my tray.

"Yep."

He nodded and started to pick up my tray, but I scooped it up.

"Don't worry, I've got it. See ya guys," I said, waving to the rest. I walked off to dump my tray. Tobias shook his head, amused, before grabbing his tray and following me.


End file.
